In The Name of Egoism
by relya schiffer
Summary: Butiran debu luruh beterbangan. Perlahan tapi pasti, membimbing sosok kelelawar hitam menuju ketiadaan...  Apakah ini adalah akhir dari eksistensi makhluk bersayap hitam megah itu?  Ulquihime, don't like just don't read...


**Disclaimer **: Bleach bukan milikku… Meskipun begitu, cintaku pada Ulquiorra tak akan pernah berkurang…(lebay mode : on)

**Rate : **K+

**Pair** : Ulquihime, because I love them very much. Maybe it's just for me, forbidden love between a human girl and a hollow is the sweetest love I ever knew. How crazi i am, yeah...^^

**Warning** : Entah canon, semi-canon, atau spoiler. Masih belum paham sih, hehehe.*dijitak readers* OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s) dan banyak keanehan yang akan ditemukan dalam fic ini.

**A/N **: Yosh, balik lagi dengan ulquihime. Relya Schiffer bener-bener cinta mati sama Ulquiorra. Ampun deh. Ah,ya… Saat ngetik ini sambil ngedengerin lagu Distance dan Something More milik Secondhand Serenade. Wih, mantap. Bayangan Ulquihime langsung melintas-lintas. Ngetik jadi lancar. Kyaaa….

Okeh, tak mau banyak cuap-cuap. Selamat menikmati (?) aja deh, readers…

* * *

**In The Name of Egoism**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer

* * *

**

"_Pada akhirnya… aku memiliki ketertarikan pada kalian, manusia…."_

_Mata emerald itu terpejam sejenak, seperti merasakan angin yang membawa pertanda kematian untuknya. Perlahan, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang belakangan ini selalu menjadi prioritas nomor satu untuk dipertahankan. Sebuah warna yang begitu familiar bagi keberadaannya yang menggenggam kehampaan. Setidaknya sebagai wujud bagi penciptanya. Ia merasa menyesal tak bisa memenuhi tugas terakhir yang diberikan Aizen-sama padanya__―__menjaga Las Noches. Dan dia lebih menyesal lagi ketika sadar bahwa ia tak bisa menjaga sosok itu agar tetap berada di dekatnya. Berdalih menjaga tahanan, padahal selama ini ia memendam keinginan agar sosok itu menjadi hak milik pribadinya. Agar dia bisa menjawab berbagai pertanyaannya seputar emosi. Agar dia bisa menjelaskan kepadanya tentang suatu konsep tak pernah terpikir olehnya._

"_Apa kau takut padaku, onna?" tangan pucat itu terulur, hendak menggapai sosok tegar yang berhasil bertahan di dunia hollow ini. Yang telah menjadi putri di Las Noches. Perempuan yang telah memenangkan semuanya._

_Angin padang pasir bertiup. Rambut orange perempuan itu berkibar. Shinigami yang beberapa saat lalu bertransformasi menjadi hollow seutuhnya kini menatap sendu pada adegan perpisahan yang tengah berlangsung. Sementara Quincy yang terluka hanya terpaku diam._

_Butiran debu luruh beterbangan. Perlahan tapi pasti, membimbing sosok kelelawar hitam menuju ketiadaan. Dia terus menunggu, hingga bibir mungil di wajah cantik itu bergerak. Memberikan jawaban yang sedang dinanti._

"_Aku… tidak takut."_

_Tangan yang terulur kini berusaha digapai. Sedikit lagi. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Betapa inginnya dia menggenggam tangan itu. Betapa inginnya ia meminta pemilik tangan itu untuk bercerita lebih banyak padanya. Dia ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Dia ingin mendengarkan banyak hal tentang dunia, tentang teman__―__bukan sebatas rekan sesama tentara perang__―__, tentang hati._

_Lagi-lagi… hati…_

"_Aku mengerti…" seulas senyum tipis terukir di sudut bibirnya. Seluruh sakit akibat pertarungan kini mulai mereda. Sayapnya telah menyatu dengan angin dan pasir Hueco Mundo. Bulan sabit di langit malam membisu seribu bahasa. Tapi ia justru merasa cukup puas._

_Ya, puas. Setidaknya bisa dia temukan, sekalipun di detik terakhir eksistensinya sebagai Cuatro Espada. Makhluk ciptaan seorang shinigami pemberontak._

"_Di sini…ada di genggaman tangan ini…"_

_Hampir bertemu. Tangan dua makhluk dari dua dunia berbeda hampir bersinggungan. Lalu mata kelabu itu terbelalak, sementara mata emerald kini menutup dengan damai. Angin meleburkan sosok yang telah berubah menjadi debu seluruhnya. Tak menyisakan apa pun. Satu-satunya Espada yang mampu melakukan resurrection tingkat kedua, dia lenyap di anatara hembusan dan angin sinar rembulan temaram. Menyatu dengan jutaan butir pasir yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kata-kata terakhirnya._

"…_ialah hati."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ulquiorrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaa…."

Sang putri yang telah kembali ke dunia manusia menjerit keras. Mimpi itu datang lagi. Saat paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia bayangkan kembali merealisasikan diri. Selalu menjatuhkannya pada keadaan yang sama setiap kali masa lalu itu berulang.

Menangis. Terisak. Menggenggam erat selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya dari dingin. Membiarkan air matanya jatuh dan berkilau tertimpa sinar sang dewi malam.

Bulan sabit. Bentuk yang sama dengan saat itu.

Malam. Keadaan yang sama dengan saat itu.

Semuanya sama. Tak ada yang berbeda. Winter war sudah berakhir, 17 bulan telah berlalu. Tak ada yang berubah. Kecuali Ichigo Kurosaki kehilangan kekuatannya. Kecuali Rangiku Matsumoto merelakan cintanya pergi bersama kepergian Gin Ichimaru. Kecuali Toushiro Hitsugaya yang tak pernah berhenti berlatih sambil berusaha mengalahkan penyesalan karena tak bisa menyelamatkan Momo Hinamori. Semua berjalan seperti biasa, tak ada yang berubah.

Tidak, kecuali dirinya.

Rambutnya lebih panjang. Sebagai senior di SMA Karakura, ia cukup menarik banyak perhatian murid laki-laki. Mereka bilang dia sangat anggun. Bertambah cantik. Seperti bidadari yang turun dari kayangan.

Bidadari? Kedengarannya terlalu indah. Mereka hanya tidak tahu, bahwa setiap malam sang bidadari berubah wujud menjadi seorang pesakitan. Hanya bisa terisak. Menangis. Lalu merintih dalam kesendirian. Sampai lelah menyudutkannya pada sepasang mata emerald yang selalu menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu.

Hollow. Hueco Mundo. Las Noches. Espada. Hijau. Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Manusia. Shun-shun rikka. Tahanan. . Orihime Inoue.

Tangan mungil itu menutup wajah, beralih menyusup di antara helaian rambut, dan berakhir dengan mencengkeram piyama di bagian dada. Lalu merintih pedih.

Kenapa? Kenapa rasa sakit ini tidak bisa hilang? Kenapa rasa sakit ini terus berakar kuat dari waktu ke waktu? Kenapa ia tak mampu meraih tangan itu? Kenapa dia harus menjadi debu, tak menyisakan apapun untuk ditolak?

Dua buah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga biru tergeletak dalam kotak kaca. Jepit itu sangat berharga―pemberian terakhir dari sang kakak. Tapi kekuatan yang berdiam di dalamnya tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa―tidak bisa membuat debu kembali bermaterialisasi menjadi sesosok tubuh.

Tak berguna.

Masih dengan wajah bersimbah air mata, perempuan itu bangkit. Meninggalkan peraduan yang nyaman. Melawan dinginnya angin malam. Menerobos keheningan. Langkahnya terus dibawa berlari. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kerena ia tak mungkin kembali ke tempak terakhir kali mereka berpisah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taman Karakura.

Sepi. Tak ada aktivitas lain selain hewan-hewan malam. Jangkrik. Satu-dua kunang-kunang. Tikus pengerat berkeliaran. Burung hantu. Kelelawar.

Kelelawar. Murcielago. Bentuk sebenarnya dari keputus-asaan. Segunda Etapa.

"Ulquiorra…" lirihnya, berlutut, menekan rerumputan dengan tangan mungil yang gemetar. Sepasang permata kelabu mulai membentuk air terjun kecil di pipi pualam yang halus.

"Ulquiorra…" sekali lagi, panggilan pasrah. Berusaha menemukan kembali yang telah hilang. Namun yang ada hanya kegelapan. Tak ada yang tersisa.

"Ulquiorra… jelaskan padaku… kenapa kau pergi setelah menjadi… satu-satunya orang yang menjagaku?"

Hening. Angin mengibarkan helaian senja di pertengahan malam.

"Katakan padaku… kenapa aku tak bisa menggapaimu?"

Kenapa manusia dan Espada terlarang untuk saling mencintai? Kenapa takdir begitu kejam dengan membuat salah satunya pergi―menjadi pihak yang meninggalkan, sedangkan yang lain meratap―menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan.

Ini sungguh tidak adil. Sungguh tidak adil.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ulquiorra, " mata abu-abu menatap gelang perak di pergelangan tangan pemiliknya. Tanda mata terakhir dari sebuah nama yang kini membeku dalam prasasti di sudut hatinya. Dalam.

Tak adakah yang mengerti?

Lalu dia kembali terisak, "…aku ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Jeritan kecil, tertahan, diselingi dengan isakan terputus. Begitu pedih di dengar. Begitu perih dirasa. Masih adakah keajaiban yang mampu membuat gadis manis itu berhenti menangis?

"Kenapa kamu tak bisa lenyap dari pikiranku?" kepalanya tertunduk mengiringi sepasang matanya yang terpejam erat.

...

_Aku cemburu karena hati_

_Aku serakah karena hati_

_Aku iri karena hati_

_Aku bangga karena hati_

_Aku lambat karena hati_

_Aku marah karena hati_

_Karena hati…_

_...  
_

"Aku menginginkan semua tentangmu, onna,"

Dia tersentak. Seperti ada malaikat maut yang hadir dan siap untuk mencabut nyawanya. _Suara itu…_

Mata kelabunya terbuka lebar, terbelalak. Sementara mulutnya menganga. Ekspresi terperangah menjadi satu-satunya yang mampu melukiskan keterkejutan dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"…dan aku tak akan pernah berhenti sampai aku mendapatkannya."

Sosok itu…dia…bagaimana mungkin?

Mata emeraldnya masih tetap indah, benderang di antara kegelapan malam. Kulitnya masih pucat, refleksi dari bulan sabit yang menggantung di langit. Suaranya tetap datar, monoton dan tanpa emosi. Tatapannya tetap tajam, menembus semua tabir, mengintimidasi. Rambutnya hitam kelam, jatuh terurai sebatas bahu.

Dia, mantan Espada keempat, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Berdiri dengan tangan di saku jeans hitam. Tubuh rampingnya rapi dibalut kaus berlengan panjang berwarna putih, sepatu kets putih beraksen garis hijau. Tak ada topeng hollow, tak ada bala, tak ada cero, tak ada garis vertikal serupa air mata di wajah tampan itu.

Lalu dia, manusia, Orihime Inoue. Terpaku di rerumputan taman dalam balutan piyama tidur yang kusut. Wajah pias, bersimbah air mata. Rambut orange panjang terurai berantakan. Berada dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Putus asa, tak punya harapan.

Mereka telah berada dalam level yang sama. Hidup sebagai manusia. Apakah kali ini takdir memberikan jalan terakhir yang bisa mereka tempuh dengan saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing?

.

.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra melangkah dengan elegan. berhenti tepat di hadapan sosok yang masih terduduk dalam keadaan terperangah itu. Dia pasti terkejut kuar biasa sampai tak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Kau tidak menyambut kedatanganku?" tanyanya datar.

Orihime ingin sekali bersuara, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Bibirnya kaku oleh keterkejutan, penasaran, keheranan, serta kebahagiaan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ka-kau… Ul―…kenapa? Bagaimana?"

Ulquiorra menghela nafas pendek. Setelah melalu proses panjang ―beregenerasi dari partikel debu, terdampar di Soul Society, diperiksa secara ketat oleh Gotei 13, hingga dikirim ke dunia nyata dan berakhir dalam gigai buatan Kisuke Urahara―ia tak pernah mengharapkan keadaan seperti ini. Melihat satu-satunya manusia―yang mampu membawakan warna dalam kehampaannya―berlutut tak berdaya seperti ini, membuat Ulquiorra ingin membenturkan kepala.

Benarkah gadis pemilik kekuatan untuk menolak kenyataan yang ia kenal selemah ini? Begitu terpuruk hanya karena kehilangannya?

"Berdiri, onna!" bahkan setelah kembali dari kematian kedua, dia tetap memberikan perintah.

Orihime terus menatap sosok yang membayanginya dengan mata melebar tak percaya. Apa dia berhalusinasi? Jika benar, kenapa terasa sangat nyata? Apa ini salah satu mimpi atas harapan besarnya? Jika ya, semoga tak pernah berakhir.

"Banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu, selain bahwa ketika kau mengulurkan tangan padaku malam itu, saat itulah tanpa sadar daya regenerasiku kembali. Aku begitu ingin hidup lagi, dan keinginan itu membuatku tak pernah putus asa untuk meregenerasikan semua bagian tubuhku. Sisa reiatsuku pun membantu. Sekalipun kehidupan ketigaku bermula di Soul Society, tapi sekarang aku telah berdiri di depanmu. Tidakkah kau ingin menyambutku?"

Penjelasan itu, dapat diserap Orihime dengan cepat. Syaraf di otaknya, seluruh sel di tubuhnya, melonjak gembira menyadari kenyataan yang ada. Tapi, entahlah, ia masih tak mampu bersuara.

Lagi, Ulquiorra menghela nafas pendek. Kali ini dia merendahkan diri, menyejajarkan tubuh dengan gadis manis ini. Satu lutunya menjadi tumpuan dan bertumpu di atas tanah. Satu tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Orihime yang memakai gelang perak pemberiannya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain meraih wajah Orihime, membawa wajah itu mendekat ke wajahnya sendiri. Permata hijau dan kelabu bertemu pandang dalam jarak dekat. Dan seperti bisa membaca pikiran Orihime, Ulquiorra berkata

"Aku yang sekarang adalah kenyataan, bukan mimpi, bukan ilusi. Karena ilusi dan mimpi tak akan bisa melakukan apa yang akan kulakukan padamu."

Belum sempat Orihime menjawab, sebuah sentuhan lembut mendarat di bibirnya, mencairkan kebekuan, mengusir kekeluan. Kelopak matanya perlahan menutup, merasakan betapa nyatanya sentuhan hangat yang tengah ia rasakan di bibirnya.

Fakta bahwa manusia―juga roh yang berada dalam gigai―membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas, membuat dua insan yang sedang menjadi tontonan gratis para binatang malam itu melepaskan diri. Keduanya menghirup udara dalam-dalam untuk mengisi paru-paru yang menjerit kehabisan pasokan. Mereka membuka mata masing-masing. Untuk kesekian kalinya, hijau dan kelabu saling memandang dengan binar cerah.

Ulquiorra masih memagari wajah Orihime di kedua tanganya. Ia menempelkan keningnya di kening gadis manis yang wajahnya memerah itu tanpa berhenti saling menatap.

"Aku kembali, Orihime, " dia berbisik pelan, "karena aku ingin menjadikan semua tentangmu sebagai milikku."

.

.

.

.

.

Egois.

Keinginan besar telah mengubah harapan menjadi keegoisan. Tapi Orihime sama sekali tak merasa terganggu. Ia justru senang.

Ya, benar. Senang.

Karena keegoisan yang sama juga meluap dari dalam hatinya. Mengukir sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Tanpa segan, ia pun menghambur dalam pelukan orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Betapa besarnya rindu itu hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Tapi, lantaran rasa sakit itu telah berakhir, Orihime tak perlu lagi bermimpi buruk, bukan? Sosok yang dipeluknya sekarang sangat nyata. Dia nyata, dan tidak akan melebur dalam serpihan debu seperti dulu. Tak ada lagi tawanan, tak ada lagi perang, tak ada lagi penjaga, dan yang paling penting...tak ada lagi larangan dari siapa pun. Orihime akan memperjuangkan Ulquiorra, sekalipun tanpa persetujuan teman-temannya lantaran mereka pernah menjadi pihak yang saling membunuh.

Terasa hangat. Terasa detak jantung berdegup. Hidup.

Ternyata, semuanya sudah kembali. Dan Orihime tidak perlu apa-apa lagi. Ulquiorra telah melengkapinya.

"Mungkin aku egois, Ulquiorra," bisikan kecil meluncur dari bibir mungil Orihime. Dia melonggarkan pelukan dan mengunci sepasang emerald itu di permata kelabunya. Dia tersenyum manis dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat tertunda.

"tapi sekali aku dapat menggenggammu, maka tak akan pernah kulepasakan. Selamanya…"

Atas nama seluruh keegoisan yang ada di dunia, 'hubungan' mereka kali ini bukan lagi merupakan hubungan yang terlarang.

.

.

.

.#OWARI#.

Kyaaa…akhirnya bisa juga bikin yang happy ending. Err, tapi kenapa ya, kok aku gak dapet feel-nya ya? Ada yang salah dengan otakku kayaknya. Apakah kare―

Grimm : STOP! CUKUP! JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA LOE SEBUT-SEBUT KALKULUS DAN TEMEN-TEMENNYA ITU! GUE BOSEN! READERS JUGA PASTI BOSEN!

Ulqui : Cero Oscuras!*grimm mental ke angkasa**natap author*Lya-san, silahkan lanjutkan omonganmu. Kucing biru itu tidak akan bisa menginterupsi lagi.

Me : Makasih ulqui-kun,*peluk-peluk ulqui, di death glare hime*Err, tapi kasian juga grimm. Adakah yang mau ngejemput dia dan bawa dia turun? Dia masih ada kontrak 'where ever you are' denganku.

Nel : Biar aku saja, Lya-chan. Nel akan bawa pulang Grimm-kun dengan selamat.

Me : Ouh, tararenkyu, Nel…*berbinar-binar*

Nel : Oke, Nel berangkat.*masuk ke dalam roket, dan roket pun terbang tinggi*

Ulqui : Dari mana dia dapat roket itu?*sweat drop*

Oke, lupakan ocehan gaje di atas. Latar belakang dari pembuatan fic ini adalah…

Jeng-jeng-jeng…*lebay, dijambak2 readers*

Karena banyak yang pengen ulquihime berakhir bahagia. Err, iya sih…' Apartemen putih',' Maybe', juga―apa lagi―'bintang dan matahari' semuanya dark, berakhir tanpa happy ending. Aih, jahatnya diriku. Makanya kubikin dah yang happy ending begini. Kurang happy, ya? Atau malah lebay? Hiks…gomenne…

Nah, fic ini sudah termasuk canon-kah? semi-canon? atau nggak sama sekali?

Nooooo…

Kependekan, ya? Atau kepanjangan?

Hiks, utarakan protes readers padaku. Silahkan pencet tombol biru bertulis 'review' di bawah ini. Monggo (silahkan)…^^


End file.
